marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Luka Millfy
Luka Millfy (born 21 June 1996), human, is one of the students of Nintendo High and a member of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers as Gokai Yellow. Her closet friends are Gokai Pink, Ahim de Famille, and the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, Kimberly Ann Hart. History (Pre High School Days) High School Days Schedule *Period 1 - Gym *Period 2 - English *Lunch *Period 3 - French *Period 4 - Modern History Alternate Schedule: *Period 1 - History *Period 2 - Art *Lunch *Period 3 - Shop *Period 4 - Chemistry Personality A tomboy and the ship's lookout who dislikes needing to have a reason to act. Excels in RECON and exploration, and has a strong tenacity for treasure hunting, earning her respect from her peers. However, her need to get the treasure often makes her forget the mission is in front of her, be that when it comes to the enemies, or her friends. Having grown up in a poor family, Luka appreciates the value of money to the point of greed. Despite this greed though, her crew and friends views her as a good person, especially Ahim (Gokai Pink) and Kimberly (Pink Ranger). She frequently trains her eyes (by spotting shooting stars before she goes to sleep) to help her reaction time in combat and to spot treasures. Originally a poor, homeless girl, she appreciates the value of money and tries to finds ways to get money which borderlines on being greedy. She also has a collection of expensive jewelry which the others will sometimes use to exchange for local currency, much to her dismay. Appearance Luka is a slender medium built young woman with brown hair that goes past her shoulders and light brown eyes. When not wearing the student uniform, Luka is often seen in tomboyish outfit with the color yellow, akin to her being Gokai Yellow. Powers & Abilities In battle she duel-wields the Gokai Sabres. A typical move is to attack while uncrossing the swords. As a experiment, she attached the hilts of the Gokai Sabres to the wires of the Sabres' grappling hooks, allowing her long-range attacks by deftly manipulating and weaving the wires in intricate patterns. Arsenal *Mobilate *Gokai Buckle *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun *Ranger Keys Mecha *Gokai Trailer Ranger Key The Gokai Yellow Ranger Key (ゴーカイイエローレンジャーキー Gōkai Ierō Renjā Kī?) is Luka's personal Ranger Key which allows her to transform into Gokai Yellow. Prior to the start of the story, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed Zordon, having brought techology from his world, had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. Trivia *She has a tendency to say "Ah, mou!" (equivalent to expressions like "Aw, come on!", "Seriously!" or "For cryin' out loud!" in English) when she meets something frustrating. *Luka shares a few things in common with 4 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **She is one of three Gokaigers to have a counterpart from all 34 past Super Sentai teams, the other two being Marvelous and Joe. However, of the three, Luka is the only one where not all of her counterparts have the same color as her or are a part of their respective teams' primary groups. **She is one of two Gokaigers to possess a ninja counterpart from a non-ninja Sentai team, the other being Don. In Luka's case, hers is Yellow Mask from Hikari Sentai Maskman. **She and Ahim share the same amount of leader counterparts (2). **Hers and Ahim's Battle Fever J counterparts have had more than one civilian identity. *Most of Luka's counterparts (Kirenger, Big One, Battle Cossack, DenziYellow, VulPanther, GoggleYellow, DynaYellow, Yellow Lion, Yellow Turbo, Yellow Owl, TigerRanger, KirinRanger, NinjaYellow, GingaYellow, GoYellow, TimeYellow, GaoYellow, HurricaneYellow, and MagiYellow) were originally male. Out of all the Gokaigers, she has the most opposite gender counterparts. *3 of Luka's counterparts (Big One, Battle Cossack, and ChangeMermaid) are not Yellow Rangers. *Luka has the most amount of replacement counterparts (Kirenger, Battle Cossack, and Yellow4). *While Big One and GekiYellow are technically the leaders of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and Juken Sentai Gekiranger respectively and Luka's main Gokai Changes for these teams, Captain Marvelous continues to act as figurehead whenever the Gokaiger changes into either team. *Because all of Marvelous and Joe's counterparts are part of their respective teams' primary groups and all of Gai's counterparts are Sixth Rangers, Luka has the least amount of Additional Ranger counterparts, as Big One is her only Additional Ranger counterpart. Category:Characters